Residential Complication
by kakerujimana
Summary: Eiri, Shuichi, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, K, and Hiro are staying together. Many people assume that they’re just ordinary housemates. The question is - are they? Join me, and we shall take a peek in the six bishounens’ diaries as things begin to get complicate
1. Entry One

**Title:** Residential Complication

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation belongs to Murakami Maki-sensei.

**Summary:** Eiri, Shuichi, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, K, and Hiro are staying together. Many people assume that they're just ordinary housemates. The question is - are they? Join me, and we shall take a peek in the six bishounens' diaries as things begin to get complicated.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, slight AU (the characters are the same... it's just that they're living together), incest, slight OOC-ness, perhaps?

**Pairings:** Almost every pairing possible with the six of them, but it might change in the end.

**Notes:** Aaaargh! Stupid, stupid me! I changed the date to 12th of February because I wanted the characters to have a special Valentine's day, but since I was typing it on Valentine's Day itself, the stupid, stupid me typed "Happy Valentine's Day"! *bashes head onto keyboard*

Well, let's get on to the fic, shall we?

**[Entry One – Yuki Eiri/Uesugi Eiri's Diary] **

_12th February_

I woke up feeling tired. Shuichi disappeared, so I guess he's out with Ryuichi. Those two are always together. I have a feeling that they're in some random hotel room screwing each other. Not that I'm complaining, because the brat can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. I do love him, but I won't wake up at 4.00 a.m. just to fulfill his sexual needs!

As I passed K's room, I heard some strange noises from inside. I wasn't surprised to hear Hiroshi screaming something in English. Since K started teaching him that language, they've been kicking Japanese aside and using English while fucking. 

Before I could reach the kitchen, my pest of a brother glomped me from behind. When Tatsuha glomps someone, he sticks to that person for *hours*. I tried kicking his brainless head before, but he didn't care. The result? One bruised but otherwise healthy teenager, and a grumpy author. Well, back to where he glomped me this morning.

"Aniki!" he squealed (a few octaves higher than usual).

I could've gotten deaf. He must've been hanging around too much with the two idiots.

"What?" I snapped, pissed off.

"Good morning!" And he pressed his lips to my right ear. My *ear*. My sensitive, delicate ear.

I shrieked girlishly and clamped my hands over my ears. Tatsuha sniggered and let go of me. Feeling relieved, I turned around and was about to glare at him when he launched himself at me. I wasn't prepared, so we ended up in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

The first thing I felt upon regaining my composure was the feeling of my brother's lips on mine. Damn, he's such a good kisser. I opened my mouth, giving him more access than before. The little devil slid his tongue into my mouth. Oh Kami-sama, that felt so good.

Wait a minute.

Tatsuha's kissing *me*. 

I tried to push Tatsuha off, but the bugger wouldn't move. Instead, he was kissing me with more ardor; I could feel his tongue pushing against the roof of my mouth. His hands were roaming over my body, and I grabbed them to get his attention. When he looked at me, I could see the lust pooling in his eyes. It seems like Chibi Tatsuha needs some attention.

"Tatsuha?" I made a futile attempt at getting back my brother, but Tatsuha's gone, and now he's being replaced by the 'Extra Horny Devil'.

The sexually frustrated teenager pinned me to the floor by straddling my hips, and began ripping off my clothes. No, I'm not kidding. He *ripped* off my clothes, and all that was left of them was a pile of rags. Dratted creature. Since when did he become so strong? I'm supposed to be older, stronger, and the more seme one among us, dammit!

"Aniki..."

Whoa. He's still sane?

Tatsuha tossed his own clothes aside and growled predatorily. It sent a shiver up my spine to hear my brother growling like that. Just as he was giving my *bleep* (hey, I'm a little shy about my – *cough* private bits, okay?!) a good squeeze, the door opened.

"Yuki? Are you-" Shuichi stopped in mid-sentence and gawked at us, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Eh? What's wrong? AAAAH!!! No, Kumagoro can't see this!" cried Ryuichi, pulling the rabbit's ears over its eyes.

...Busted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Shuichi ran into the kitchen. Ryuichi remained there and muttered to his stuffed bunny, "Forget what you saw, Kumagoro. Just pretend you didn't see anything."

Tatsuha pulled on his jeans and mumbled, "Sorry, aniki. I guess you should go talk to him."

I was puzzled. First he was kissing me like there was no tomorrow, and now he's apologizing?

Oh yeah... Shuichi.

I went into my room to pull on some clothes. When I entered the kitchen, Shuichi was sitting at the table and chewing on his jacket. I pulled it away from him gently, and he looked at me. I pressed my lips to his lightly and whispered, "I'm sorry, Shuichi."

"........."

"Shuichi?"

"Um, Yuki, let me deal with this," said Hiroshi, who had just entered the kitchen.

I turned back to Shuichi. He had a dazed expression on his face. I sighed.

"Please take care of him," I said to Hiroshi as I walked past him.

"Sure thing," he replied.

Honestly, I haven't seen Shuichi that traumatized before. He walked in on me once when I was screwing Ryuichi (I was drunk, and I didn't bother to check if it was really that brat), and all he said was, "Yuki... you've got the wrong guy."

As I stepped out into the living room, I wondered what triggered my brother's actions this morning. He could always have gone to a local brothel or something, if all he wanted was just a casual fuck. 

Speaking of Tatsuha... I found him sleeping on the couch. He was hugging Ryuichi's pink bunny and mumbling something incoherent. I've seen him asleep many times before, but only now I realized that he looked so adorable. 

...Great, now I'm having positive thoughts about my annoying, horny, Nittle Grasper-loving brother.

I brushed his bangs away from his eyes. I haven't been spending time with him these days. Maybe that triggered his strange behavior ...or maybe not.

"You love him, don't you? ...Not as a brother, I mean."

I turned around and saw Ryuichi leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. The childish demeanor was gone; his eyes showed the maturity equal of his age. I looked back at Tatsuha.

"........."

"I understand what you're feeling, Yuki. All this feelings, all this emotions - that's what makes this world what it is. You can't help it," said Ryuichi. "Nobody can."

For the first time, I heard a hint of bitterness in Sakuma Ryuichi's voice. When my gaze met his, he turned away.

"I've experienced it, too," he admitted, and added, "I'm sorry, Yuki."

What?

"I don't understand," I said.

"It's okay, you don't have to."

After he left, I sat down near Tatsuha's feet. Ryuichi was trying to tell me something. I could feel it.

"...Eiri?"

Tatsuha yawned and sat up. His hair was tousled, and he had this endearing expression on his face that made me want to kiss him there and then, but I hugged him instead.

"Aniki? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Tatsuha... Nothing's wrong."

It wasn't long before exhaustion overwhelmed me, and I fell asleep in my brother's arms.

**[Entry One – Complete]**

Phew, finished the first chapter! By the way, this is my first Gravitation fic. I hope it wasn't so bad. I've only read the manga until volume five... and I've never watched the anime. Well, I guess I've bored you enough, ne? Thank you for reading Residential Complication – Entry One, and please spare some time to review on your way out, if possible.


	2. Entry Two

**Title:** Residential Complication

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation belongs to Murakami Maki-sensei.

**Summary:** Eiri, Shuichi, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, K, and Hiro are staying together. Many people assume that they're just ordinary housemates. The question is - are they? Join me, and we shall take a peek in the six bishounens' diaries as things begin to get complicated.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, slight AU (the characters are the same... it's just that they're living together), incest, slight OOC-ness, perhaps?

**Pairings:** Almost every pairing possible with the six of them, but it might change in the end.

**Notes:** Wah~! Ten reviews! I'm so happy na no da! I didn't expect to drag in readers who aren't really interested in TatsuhaxEiri! Thank you! By the way, I wanted to upload this chapter a few days ago, but fanfiction.net had a little problem, so I only managed to do it now. Thanks to papa-chan Windy and his Ryuu-chan for e-mailing Xing!

**Replies to reviews:**

**[mirai aria]**

A bit ...screwy? O_o Well, YukixShuichi will come, but maybe a little bit later, sorry. ^__^ Don't worry, Shuichi will try to be good! (That means Yuki gets to be bad! Yeah! XD)

**[Punky Girl and Emerald wind]**

Oh my God! You are so brave! Even though you're afraid of incest, you still read my fic and reviewed! I love you! XD

**[Black Dios]**

Yeah, YukixTatsuhaxYuki fics are so rare! O_O You seem to like pairings with uke-Shuichi... XD Don't worry, I'm a perverted freak, too!

**[Me]**

Well, the non-YukixShuichi-ness is due to the fact that it isn't my favorite pairing, but I will include it in this fic, so don't worry. Like I typed in the 'warnings' section, it's slightly AU, so things might be different here. ^__^ I do agree that Tatsuha belongs to Ryuichi! XD (I love Remix 6!)

**[CosmicPudding]**

KxHiroshi's one of my favorites, too! O_O You respect me??? *faints*

**[Obsidian]**

^___^ Thank you!

**[Rosevine]**

Due to my stupidity, I guess this fic will get totally screwed up! XD

**[naGami cabAsa]**

Yeah, think of all the possibilities! XD You liked that? ^___^

**[Mizu17]**

I'm not a genius, Murakami Maki-sensei is! I got influenced by the Remix series na no da!

**[shiny cry]**

^___^ You like? Me likes too!

Thanks to everyone who read (even though they did not review) the first entry, and please read the next one!

**[Entry Two – Sakuma Ryuichi's Diary] **

_12th February_

Shuichi wanted to buy a Valentine's Day gift for Yuki, so I agreed to accompany him. Thank goodness Yuki was still sleeping, or else he would have asked us where we were going. He has been giving us strange looks for the past few days. 

Anyway, we went to this little bookstore across the street, because Shuichi said that Yuki might like to have a book as a gift.

But since Yuki himself is a novelist, I said, "Hey, Shuichi, I don't think Yuki'll be happy to get a book na no da... he sees them all the time! Why don't you get him something special?"

Shuichi considered my suggestion for a moment, and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I'll buy him a new pair of reading glasses! He's always complaining that his old ones keep slipping off his nose. Thanks a lot, Ryuichi!"

I beamed at him. "Ryu-chan and Kumagoro are pleased to be able to help you na no da!"

When we reached the nearest optician, we were welcomed by a lady. Oh, she was so nice to Kumagoro! She asked him lots of questions, and I'm sure that Kumagoro was happy! 

Shuichi hummed as he browsed the glasses on display. He must really love Yuki na no da... Sometimes, I wonder what it is like to love someone. Noriko keeps telling me that being love is a wonderful feeling, but I really think that it's not worth it. I don't want to be hurt if the person that I love leaves me... or if my love for that person is unrequited.

"Ryuichi, what do you think of this one?"

I was too engrossed in my own thoughts, so I didn't hear him calling me.

"Ryuichi?"

I looked up. "Eh? ...Oh, Shuichi! Well, are you done? Let's go home na no da! I'm hungry!"

Shuichi gave me a strange look. "Are you alright, Ryuichi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I chirped.

"Okay... If you say so..." he said, and turned to the nice lady. "Um, I'll take this one."

"Are you buying it for yourself?" she asked.

Shuichi blushed. "Um, well –"

"He's buying it for his boyfriend na no da!" I said, giggling, and bounced around with Kumagoro on my head.

"Ryuichi!"

The lady chuckled. "Oh, by the way, I need to know how thick his lenses should be. Do you know the degree of his glasses?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you'll need to find out. Why don't you go back and ask your boyfriend?" suggested the lady.

"Oh, okay then. Would you mind keeping this one for me?" asked Shuichi.

"I will. Come back soon!" she said, as we walked out – I mean, Shuichi walked; I hopped.

On the way home, I babbled endlessly about the bunny I saw the day before yesterday, and how nice it would be if he and Kumagoro could be friends, but when I went to see him yesterday, he was gone! Poor Kumagoro na no da...

Shuichi unlocked the door of our apartment, and I skipped in after him.

"Yuki, are you –" he stopped in mid-sentence and froze.

I bounced around behind him. "Eh? What's wrong?"

Yuki and Tatsuha were on the floor in a position which didn't seem right for brothers. My eyes widened and I shrieked.

"AAAAH!!! No, Kumagoro can't see this!" I cried, pulling Kumagoro's ears over his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Shuichi ran into the kitchen. I looked at Kumagoro and muttered, "Forget what you saw, Kumagoro. Just pretend you didn't see anything. They were just lying around – yeah, just lying around."

"Ryuichi?"

I looked up. It was Tatsuha. He had dressed and was standing in front of the couch. Yuki was gone – I supposed he went into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Do you – do you think what we did was terrible?" he asked, sounding guilty and uncertain.

I thought about his question for a moment. 

"...Nothing is right or wrong, Tatsuha, unless you think it is," I replied.

He sat down on the couch and sighed. "I miss Eiri. He changed so much after coming back ...I just – I don't even know why I did that... I mean – ugh, I'm such a screw-up" he mumbled, leaning back and closing his eyes.

I walked over and sat down beside him. "It's okay..."

"...But it isn't normal for a guy to go around humping his own brother," he muttered, chuckling darkly.

"Why do you care if it's normal or not?" I asked softly. "'Normal' is just what most people assume is right. Like I said, nothing is right or wrong unless you think it is."

Tatsuha opened his eyes and tilted his head, as if pondering my statement.

"Here, take Kumagoro, and have a nap. You'll be able to think better," I said, handing Kumagoro to him and standing up.

He took Kumagoro and lay down on the couch. "Thank you, Ryuichi."

I gave him a genuine smile – not the smile that I kept for the annoying media. "You're welcome."

As he drifted off to sleep, I stood in a corner and watched. Yuki came out from the kitchen. Tatsuha was mumbling in his sleep – Kami-sama knows what he's talking about. I saw Yuki brush his dark bangs aside.

Something inside me told me to ask – to confirm what I've been suspecting ever since we came to be housemates; something that made me feel sad, yet happy at the same time.

"You love him, don't you?" I asked, and added, "Not as a brother, I mean."

Yuki remained silent.

"I understand what you're feeling, Yuki. All this feelings, all this emotions – that's what makes this world what it is. You can't help it. Nobody can," I said, with a hint of bitterness in my voice.

He met my gaze and I looked away. I didn't want to look at anyone – I didn't want to see them judging me.

"I've experienced it, too," I said. "I'm sorry, Yuki."

He stared at me contemplatively. "I don't understand."

"It's okay, you don't have to," I said, and turned away; I could feel tears burning in my eyes, and didn't want him to see them.

With that, I walked into my room. As I locked the door, warm tears rolled down my face and I sobbed, unable to take it any longer. 

It hurt... a lot.

Why does it hurt when you love someone? Isn't love supposed to be the most wonderful feeling in the world?

**[Entry Two – Complete]**

Wah~! Finally! Ugh, it took me weeks to finish this... dratted schoolwork. Gah. Anyway, please review before you close this browser. Thank you!


	3. Entry Three

**Title:** Residential Complication

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation belongs to Murakami Maki-sensei.

**Summary:** Eiri, Shuichi, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, K, and Hiro are staying together. Many people assume that they're just ordinary housemates. The question is - are they? Join me, and we shall take a peek in the six bishounens' diaries as things begin to get complicated.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, slight AU (the characters are the same... it's just that they're living together), incest, slight OOC-ness, perhaps?

**Pairings:** Almost every pairing possible with the six of them, but it might change in the end.

**Notes:** Oh... My... God... I re-read this fic, and I felt like committing suicide. I am one terrible, horrible, abominable author. Kill me. It's a miracle that people even bother to review. Oh, and have I mentioned that my summary sucks? Well, now I have.

**Replies to reviews:**

**[Black Dios]**

I'll try na no da... but it'll have to wait for another day, 'cause it's still the 12th of February. Mwahaha we are perverts! Yays to us! XD

**[Miss Kitty]**

O_o ...RyuichixShuichi? ...Sorry dear, but it ain't my cuppa tea ...But still, I might put it in, but it won't be RyuichixShuichi in the end, that's all. Sorry. .;; Yeah, I did this fic in journal/diary form so that we'll be able to see all six POVs.

**[Lil Yaten Fae]**

*is poked* You shall have more, but bit by bit. ^_^ *pokes back*

**[CosmicPudding]**

^____^ Thanks for the advice! *wipes drool* ...Just don't let the bishounen drown in drool! XD

**[Pocky King Windy]**

*patpats* We knows, but it's part of the plot na no da... ^____^ Go me! *squishingness her papa-chan* WE WUV YOO!

**[Biker Babe21]**

There are lots of people who love yaoi/shounen-ai/slash! Oh, Dragon Ball Z and Yu Yu Hakusho na no ka? ^___^ I'll try and peek at your YYH fics, then... when I'm free! 

**[Yin/Yang demon]**

Mwahaha... the story will unfold slowly... bit by bit... XD Be prepared for strange twists!

**[flamingtenshi]**

^___^;; Um, the place where I live is not very supportive of anime/manga, and I've never seen Gravitation manga anywhere... I just read the scanlations. You love it? O_o I'm honored, really, I am.

**[Punky Girl and Emerald wind]**

*fans* Aiya! Don't faint! Help! O_O You reviewed, so you cannot die! XD THANK YOU!

THANK YOU THANK YOU!! I'm eternally grateful!!! *glomps reviewers*

**[Entry Three – Nakano Hiroshi's Diary] **

_12th February_

It was supposed to end with *me* screaming his name. However, it ended with *Shuichi* screaming his head off.

Ha, ha, ha (Mmm, sarcasm).

Well, of course that voice belonged to Shuichi. I'm not his best friend for nothing.

Anyway, back to our situation. K yawned and gestured that it was okay for me to go and see what Shuichi's been up to, so I pulled out my jeans from the pile of clothes at the foot of my – I mean, *our* bed. As I rummaged the pile for my shirt, I suddenly remembered that I had spilled miso soup down my front last night. I dragged it out and – ooh, now *that* is just plain disgusting. There goes my nice shirt. I sighed.

When I had dressed (I had to wear another shirt), I slipped out of the room and went into the kitchen. Shuichi was sitting at the table with a dazed expression, and Yuki was trying to get his attention.

"Shuichi?"

No response from the pink-haired boy. Oh well, I might as well help the poor guy (Yuki, I mean) out.

"Um, Yuki, let me deal with this," I said.

Yuki looked back at Shuichi and sighed.

"Please take care of him," he said, before leaving.

"Sure thing," I replied.

When Yuki was out of earshot, I approached Shuichi and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, Shuichi."

He looked up with tear-filled eyes. "Hiro, I'm so glad you're here – So glad... I – I don't know – what's going on – and – and..."

"It's okay, just cry, you'll feel better," I murmured, pulling him into a loose embrace.

He sniffed. I patted. He sniffed some more. I patted some more.

"...This is getting us nowhere," I said. "Just cry your eyes out – nobody will know. Not that they'd care, come to think of it," I added.

"Stop it, you're ruining the mood," he muttered.

"Oh, so Shuu-chan doesn't want to cry? Aww, too bad..."

"Shut up, Hiro."

I let go of him and pulled out another chair.

"So," I said, sitting down. "Mind telling me what happened?"

Shuichi tweaked the hem of his shirt. "Well, um, Yuki – he..."

I narrowed my eyes. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

He jerked his head up; eyes wide. "No! It's nothing, really!"

I stood up. "That bastard! When I find him, I'll –"

Shuichi grabbed my arm. "Hiro, please! Don't do anything rash!" he cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"He made you cry! I don't care – I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, right now!"

"Hiro! Stop!"

"Hey, guys, please! You're too loud!" said Tatsuha, walking in. When he saw my angry expression and Shuichi's tear-streaked face, he froze.

Shuichi turned towards him. "It's okay, Tatsuha. I'm not angry at anyone. It's – It's not that he hasn't done it before..."

"What?!" I yelled. "That... bastard did it before?!"

"Did what?" asked Tatsuha curiously.

...Good question. Shuichi didn't tell me what that jerk of a Yuki did.

"What did he do, Shuichi?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"He – He... um, he thought Ryuichi was me one day, and he –"

"...Kami-sama, he – he screwed him?" said Tatsuha, with a disbelieving look.

That's it. I've had enough of this. That Uesugi bastard (Yuki) is *so* gonna pay.

I stomped out of the kitchen despite of Shuichi's protests and was about to look for that stuck-up jerk when somebody grabbed my collar and dragged me away.

"Hey!" I yelped. "Let go!"

"If I let you go, no sex tonight," murmured a husky voice in my ear.

I stopped struggling immediately. K really means what he says. Resistance is futile.

"...Can you tie me up?" I asked, my voice dripping with pure lust.

He let out a totally un-K like cackle and slammed the door shut.

Looks like somebody else is also pent-up from just now...

**[Entry Three – Complete]**

Meow hoo ha ha ha! I know, I know, the characters seem extremely OOC here, but I couldn't help it. Anyway, I'm rather busy these days – no time to reply mail and stuff (I'm sorry, papa-chan!)... that's why this chapter is rather short. ;___; Thank you for reading – thank you thank you thank you! (I'm not gonna ask you to review... It's up to you to decide, but reviews will make me happy, of course.)


End file.
